swindontownswoodilypoopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Leroy Williamson
Leroy Williamson was a midfielder for the Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers. He was a frequent starter and scored occasionally. He has a lot of heart and his motto is 'Can't Stop, Won't Stop'. He is about 5ft 4 (1.6m) tall. Williamson is one of the most loyal players. He 'bleeds Swindon red'. The Miracle of Swindon Town 'Personal Life' Williamson was born in the USA in around 1982. He grew up playing baseball and was a professional baseball player after he left high school. He had a scholarship in football, not baseball, to go to college. He has always been a good football player, even during his baseball days. His parents wanted him to play baseball as football is not as big as baseball in the USA. He gained a lot of his skills in football after he stopped playing organised football. Williamson gained a lot of his ball handling skills while playing as a relief pitcher in the minor leagues of baseball. He spent all of his time in the bullpen dribbling the ball. When it became clear that he wasn't going to go to the major leagues, he moved to England and started a career as a half time show performer. At a performance, the manager of Swindon Town (before John Green took over) saw him and was impressed, so went to see his pub team play and signed him to the squad. He has a family. Williamson is interested in electronics and makes things, such as radios for fun. 'Football Career' Leroy Williamson has played for Swindon Town since they were in League 2. When they got to the Premier league, he was statistically the worst starter on the team, but he has a lot of heart that makes up for that. He never gives up. Williamson thinks that the 2011 F.A. Cup final loss to Manchester United was his fault (it wasn't), which makes him determined to beat them every time they play. During the 2014-2015 season, Bald John Green and Other John Green told Williamson about the alternate Swindon, and he was extremely interested. He started to ask lots of questions, like the Greens. He tried to find out if he could contact the alternate Swindon Town through the radios he had built. Swoodilypoopers Strike Back 'Personal Life' Williamson has always been a quiet person. He is best friends with Bald and Other John Green. He became really good friends with Andy Rooney. He loves football. He is extremely dedicated to the club. He is always first to training and last to leave. For fun he plays football or sometimes a FIFA game. His favourite book is Inverting the Pyramid: A History of Football Tactics. He doesn't watch a lot of TV, but did like the film The Damned United. He also likes superhero movies. He doesn't like the part in his song where it says 'Also true in his personal life' because it is true. 'Football Career' Williamson moved to the FIFA 13 world with Bald John Green, Other John Green and Manager John Green where he joined the FIFA 13 Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers in their 2012-2013 season. When he arrived, his skills had increased. After a game against Brentford in the 2012-2013 season, James Collins asked Bald John Green if he was ever going to score again. This led to Williamson getting involved and a fight happened. The fight was between new Swoodilypoopers and old Swoodilypoopers as they felt the old Swoodilypoopers got treated better. There was also some class divides. We call him Bob made comments about other players such as Leroy Williamson being stupid, uneducated meatheads. After their next game against Coventry City, Manager John Green talked it over with them. There was a lot of crying and the team came together again. Williamson scored the Swoodilypoopers 100th goal during a Championship game against Crystal Palace during the 2013-2014 season. Song Leroy Williamson, scores occasionally. Leroy Williamson he scores occasionally. (He doesn't always score) Leroy Williamson, scores occasionally. Leroy Williamson he scores occasionally. (Also true in his personal life) Links Lee Williamson at Wikipedia. Lee Williamson at SoFIFA. Category:Players Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town Category:Swoodilypoopers Strike Back